


Crazy

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Non è la prima volta che Nijimura è costretto ad andare fino a casa di Haizaki per trascinarlo con la forza all'allenamento. Ovviamente, Shuuzou preferirebbe evitare quella faticaccia, ma il suo kohai riesce sempre, in un modo o nell'altro, a mandarlo non solo su tutte le furie ma a farlo addirittura impazzire. Di conseguenza quando si sente chiudere il telefono in faccia, senza nemmeno ricevere una risposta da parte di Shougo, parte in quarta senza pensare a quello che sta per fare.





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COW-T8  
> \- Omegaverse con Omega!Haizaki e Alfa!Nijimura

Non è la prima volta che Nijimura è costretto ad andare fino a casa di Haizaki per trascinarlo con la forza all'allenamento. Ovviamente, Shuuzou preferirebbe evitare quella faticaccia, ma il suo kohai riesce sempre, in un modo o nell'altro, a mandarlo non solo su tutte le furie ma a farlo addirittura impazzire. Di conseguenza quando si sente chiudere il telefono in faccia, senza nemmeno ricevere una risposta da parte di Shougo, parte in quarta senza pensare a quello che sta per fare.

Vuole solo spaccare la faccia a quell'idiota, e quando arriva a casa di Haizaki, l'intenzione di ucciderlo e poi di trascinarlo, vivo o morto, in palestra non si è di certo spenta. Ringrazia mentalmente la madre del suo compagno di squadra che, il mese prima, gli aveva rivelato il nascondiglio della chiave di riserva - per aiutare Shougo nel caso si fosse messo nei guai -, ed entra nell'abitazione, percorrendola rapido fino alla camera del ragazzo.

Per poco non sfonda la porta con un calcio, ed ancora prima di esordire con un: «Haizaki!», tutti i suoi istinti omicidi vengono all'istante placati dal forte profumo che lo investe in pieno. Chiude gli occhi, inspirandolo a pieni polmoni quasi senza rendersene conto. Sa che cosa sta succedendo anche senza posare lo sguardo su Haizaki. Lo sa ancor prima che le sue orecchie possano sentire gli ansiti ed i gemiti di Shougo, brutalmente spezzati a causa del suo ingresso in camera...

"Quell'idiota non ha preso i soppressori", quel pensiero gli attraversa la mente veloce, ma Shuuzou lo ignora con fin troppa facilità. Perché lui è un Alfa, e l'odore emesso da Haizaki, visibilmente in calore, lo fa impazzire in un lampo.

Riapre gli occhi, mordendosi le labbra nel vano tentativo di trattenersi, ma Haizaki è nudo sul letto. Il viso arrossato, le gambe spalancate quasi oscenamente per far spazio alle dita che, come guidate da vita propria, continuano a muoversi dentro e fuori l'orifizio bagnato. Lo sente mugugnare, e quando gli rivolge uno sguardo voglioso e disperato - forse inconsciamente - Nijimura perde del tutto la ragione.

Con lo sguardo fisso sul corpo nudo di Shougo percorre con brevi falcate la stanza. È consapevole del casino nel quale sta per andare a cacciarsi, e per quanto la sua mente gli urli di non farlo, di fermarsi e di andare via, il suo corpo preferisce invece agire di testa propria. Odia gli ormoni Omega di Haizaki e odia anche se stesso per essere un Alfa senza cervello che non riesce a ragionare con la propria testa davanti a quell'odore.

È certo di scorgere un lampo di paura negli occhi di Haizaki, ma il suo corpo, ulteriormente eccitato per la presenza di un Alfa, lo fa apparire incoerente.

«V-vattene, cazzo», ansima infatti Shougo, tentando di fuggire alle ferme mani di Nijimura sui suoi fianchi. Shuuzou lo blocca con più decisione contro il materasso e quella dimostrazione di forza gli fa emettere un altro gemito. Sembra imbarazzarsi per quella debolezza, e per quel motivo lo insulta ancora, continuando al tempo stesso a cercare di allontanarlo.

«Sta zitto», sillaba Shuuzou in risposta, costringendolo a voltarsi. Gli spinge il petto sul letto già sfatto, imponendogli di tenere i fianchi alti e le gambe divaricate. Haizaki geme di nuovo, alzando la voce per insultarlo ancora e ancora.

È chiaro che nessuno dei due voglia trovarsi in quella situazione, ma ormai non possono più tornare indietro. Nijimura sa che Shougo desidera di più, vuole qualcosa che quelle sole dita non possono dargli... e sa anche che è a causa della sua condizione che Haizaki è inconsciamente pronto ad accettare che sia Shuuzou a prenderlo e soddisfarlo.

Si slaccia i pantaloni, abbassando i boxer solo per liberare la sua erezione. Afferra il polso di Haizaki, costringendolo ad allontanare la mano che era tornata tra le sue gambe alla ricerca di un po' di sollievo, abbassa subito lo sguardo sull'orifizio stretto e umido. Lo sfiora con il pollice, spargendo per i bordi ruvidi dell'apertura i liquidi che l'Omega secerne durante il calore. Haizaki sussulta emettendo un gemito frustrato per quella carezza, e Nijimura, certo di non potergli fare male, accosta il suo sesso per potersi spingere all'interno del corpo del più giovane con una sola e lenta spinta.

«B-Bastardo», mugugna Haizaki, tremando per il piacere, lasciandosi poi scappare dei versi più alti quanto Nijimura inizia a muoversi. Shougo continua ovviamente di intimargli di smetterla tra un gemito e l'altro, e Shuuzou stesso lo insulta, perché Haizaki è stato un idiota ad aver ignorato i soppressori. Tuttavia non si ferma e presto anche Shougo inizia a muoversi verso di lui, assecondando le sue spinte.

Haizaki è il primo a venire qualche minuto dopo senza neanche avere bisogno di toccarsi, e anche Nijimura dopo un po’ raggiunge l'orgasmo, riversando il suo seme dentro il corpo del suo kohai.

Crollano entrambi sul letto, sporco e con le lenzuola stropicciate, riprendendo fiato in silenzio. Shuuzou pensa solo distrattamente al disastro che ha appena combinato, ma quando sente Haizaki muoversi accanto a lui smette di ragionare.

Si scontra infatti lo sguardo un po' più lucido di Shougo che lo fissa adirato, con però anche di un pizzico di imbarazzo. Ed è solo grazie ai suoi ottimi riflessi che Nijimura riesce a bloccare un pugno diretto al suo volto - che, forse, si sarebbe anche meritato.

«Sei un'imbecille!», gli abbaia contro Haizaki cercando di liberarsi dalla presa del suo senpai.

«Non sono stato io a dimenticare i soppressori», si difende prontamente Shuuzou, ingaggiando con l'altro una piccola lotta che lo fa finire bloccato sotto il suo compagno. Mugugnano entrambi quando i loro bacini entrano in contatto ed Haizaki, vittima del suo stesso corpo, si ritrova di nuovo ad ansimare, eccitato.

«Ti odio», sibila qualche momento dopo, afferrando Nijimura per il colletto della divisa, «ti odio così tanto che... credo di essere impazzito...»

Respira già a fatica e Shuuzou non può fare a meno di eccitarsi a sua volta.

«È reciproco», ribatte con i denti stretti, stringendogli i polsi con decisione.

«Allora farai meglio a prenderti le tue fottutissime responsabilità», ringhia ancora Haizaki, facendo unire con rabbia le loro labbra. Nijimura mugugna, preferendo rispondere a quel bacio con altrettanta foga piuttosto che all'affermazione di Shougo. Ci avrebbe pensato in seguito, perché in quel momento sa di essere in grado solo di soddisfare il suo Omega e nient'altro.


End file.
